Parka City
by BEthegreat
Summary: Mr. Moseby takes the twins winter camping. He makes Maddie go with him as a chaperone because he knows he can't handle the twins alone. Will the twins and Mr. Moseby ever get along?
1. Here We Go!

Zack and Cody: 13

Maddie and London: 16

* * *

"Boys!"

Mr. Moseby called out to the boys as they rolled into the lobby on their skateboards. Of course, Cody fell flat on his face while his brother laughed at him.

They both headed over to see what it was Moseby wanted from them. Zack leaned closer to Cody and whispered a quick little blurb before focusing his attention at the hotel manager. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Boys," Mr. Moseby repeated again but in a lower tone. Both of the twins blinked as they stared at him with a blank faces. He smiled that creepy "you're in trouble face" that the boys have seen far too many times during their stay at the Tipton. They both shuddered and really wanted Moseby to hurry the heck up and deal out the punishment.

Mr. Moseby slid his hands around his back and folded them as he began to speak to the twins.

"I was talking to your mother and I-"

"I didn't do it!" Zack blurted out before the poor man could finish. The hotel manager smirked as his little teasing plan had worked. "What didn't you do?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know but it sounds like we're in trouble for something."

Mr. Moseby shook his head. "No no, you aren't. Your mother has won these free tickets." He held up the papers for the twins to examine. He said nothing while he waited for their reactions. Cody was the first to pipe up.

"Are these tickets for a plane?"

Zack shrugged again. He didn't know what plane tickets looked like.

Moseby nodded, "indeed they are Cody." He put them in his pocket and continued to speak. "Your mother has given these to me as a gift so I could do the "honour" of taking you boys on a trip."

Ignoring the sarcasm in the word honour, the boys groaned to which Moseby nodded. "I feel the same way about this as you do. But! We have to-"

Not letting Moseby finish, the boys whined some more. "But all we're gunna do is be bossed around by you!"

Moseby flattened his tie and scoffed. "And I'll end up in jail with you two. We both will lose."

Zack crossed his arms but Cody held his hands in front of him. "Where are we going, Mr. Moseby?"

He cleared his throat and was happy one of the boys asked this question. "Winter camping!"

A small smile formed on Cody's face as Zack's face frowned. "C-Camping..?"

Cody gently tugged on Mr. Moseby's sleeve. "Winter camping? Like, camping outside in an igloo?" Moseby chuckled a little before answering the boy's question. "No no. We will be inside yurts. We will have to bring our own heaters however."

Zack's face cringed, "our own heaters?"

Moseby nodded, "it'll be enough to keep us warm. Plus we'll have our body heat to keep us toasty."

Zack made a puking face, "consider me out."

Mr. Moseby didn't bat an eye and turned to Cody. He knew that both of the twins were coming, regardless of how they felt about it. He didn't want to spend time with the boys either but he did enjoy camping. He had never been yurting before so despite having the boys to babysit, he was looking forward to the trip.

He stuck both arms out and gently gave both of the boys a gentle shove. "Now go get packed for our adventure!"

The twins both did as they were told. Zack stomped his feet the whole way but Cody was actually a little excited for the trip. Like Moseby, Cody loved to camp and was wondering what it was like to camp in the winter.

Moseby smiled to himself and then walked over towards Maddie as she came through the Tipton doors, on her way to get to her shift for the night.

"Madeline!" He cried out which made her jump. "It's so good to see you! I have news for you!"

Maddie tilted her head in confusion, "what news?"

He grabbed onto her arms in desperation. "Please do this favour for me! Please!"

Maddie flinched backwards, "w-what favour?"

Mr. Moseby sighed, "Carey gave me tickets to take the boys on a camping trip and I can't say no to it! I need you to help me supervise them!"

Maddie grinned evily. Maybe she could get something good out of this.

"What if I say no?"

Moseby glared at her, knowing exactly what she was attempting to do. "Say goodbye to your job." Maddie bit her lip and pouted. "Fine..."

She frowned a little though, remembering her school trip. "When is it, though? I can't do it if it's this weekend. My school is having a touring trip in Buffalo to see the churches there. I hear they're mighty big!"

"I'm sorry Madeline but this trip is in fact this weekend and I need you to accompany me."

Maddie frowned, "please Mr. Moseby? I'll work for you for free for a month or two months! Anything!" Moseby shook his head. "You've babysat for the boys. You know more than I do about them...like how to control them without violence..." Maddie shot him a look which made him laugh out loud. "I was kidding!"

Maddie sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I do know how hard it is to take care of the twins."

Mr. Moseby literally kneeled down and hugged her legs with glee which made visitors stare. "Oh thank you, Madeline!" He stood up and brushed himself off, noticing what he was doing. "Pardon me."

Maddie snickered but got scared by London. "Hi Maddie!"

"Ah!" She gathered her breath. "London, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" She started rocking back and forth. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey London, I can't go on the trip to Buffalo anymore." London gasped, "why?"

Maddie told her about the trip with Zack and Cody and she gasped. "Yurting? What's that? It sounds like some kind of hot tub!"

Both Maddie and Mr. Moseby rolled their eyes. "It's a type of tent meant for colder weather."

London gasped, "is it pink?"

Before she answered truthfully, Maddie thought that this might be the perfect way to let London come along with her so she doesn't go insane from the fighting boys. "Yes! Yes they are!" Moseby shot her a glance but Maddie told him to shush with her eyes. "They're all warm and cozy with soft carpet floors! Bear fur carpets!"

London's face gleamed with delight. "Full room service!?"

Maddie nodded while laughing evily in her head. London gasped with joy. "Forget the churchy trip! I'm coming along on this one!"

Maddie exploded with joy on the inside. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad for her after all.


	2. This Will Be A Long Trip

Maddie's POV:

I literally spent all of last night packing for this trip! Moseby instructed us to all bring one meal and since I volunteered for one of the meals, my grandma gave me her recipe for a delicious Irish stew she's known for. To my luck, we had almost all of the ingredients except for chicken broth so I had to go out and grab it. But otherwise I was all set for my meal!

I told my grandma that I was going on this trip to babysit the boys so she went out and bought them each a Hot Wheels car. Sweet thought grandma, but I think the boys are past that at this point.

It's surprising that my suitcase is actually full. Well, I technically have two suitcases and one garbage bag for sleep materials. The one suitcase is filled with my clothes and personal items and the other is dishes and food. The yurting campsite is way up in Canada since its Northern areas are said to be really really nice. I've never been so this sure will be different! I wonder if we'll get to see any wild animals. I've always wanted to see a wild deer in person.

After getting off the bus, I make it to the Tipton, dragging my stuff behind me. I walk through the doors and see both Zack and Cody with their stuff at the Candy Counter. Zack's probably looking for me. Oh boy. There doesn't seem to be any sign of London which isn't too surprising. She's probably wondering what to wear.

I see Cody nudge Zack which brings a smile to his face once he sees me. This is going to be a long weekend.

"Hey Sweet Thang!" Zack smirks at me which makes me laugh. It's too funny sometimes.

"Hey Zack," I greet, and then look over at Cody. "Hey Cody."

Zack hustles over behind me and grabs my suitcase with the dishes in it. "Let me help you with that." Before I can stop him, I watch him struggle as he drags it across the floor. I can tell he can barely pull it but he doesn't comment about it and pulls it towards his stuff.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I joke and put my hands to my hips. "Where on Earth is London?"

Both of the twins shrug. Mr. Moseby comes in through the door with his luggage. He's dressed up so much that he literally looks like a snowball. I guess I should start putting on my gear too. I'm not sure if there will be any room to do so on the plane.

He looks us over and points a finger. "Why aren't you all dressed?"

I unzip my bang and pull out my snowpants. "We're getting there." He nods and looks around the lobby. "Where is London? We need to be on the plane in twenty minutes and that includes travel time." He glances at his watch. "That means we must leave in five minutes, with or without London."

A strike of horror travels through me. Don't leave me with the twins London!

As if God was watching me from afar, London appears out of the elavator with Esteban dragging her six bags of luggage. You can't expect anything less from that girl.

She gives us all a little wave as she walks towards us. She's dressed in nothing more than a tight dress and knee high boots. The only winter themed thing she has on is a little wool hat that's probably made with real alpaca wool or something.

Before London can speak, Moseby sighs in happiness. "Thank goodness you're here London. We were about to leave without you." She gasps, "you wouldn't!"

Moseby continues with the stupid conversation. "Oh I would and I was going to!" She gasps again, "how could you?"

I look at the clock in the lobby and it's been two minutes since the time we were supposed to leave in. "Uh, guys?" Everyone looks at me. "I think it's time we should leave." Moseby looks down at his watch and nods. "Oh you're right Madeline! See? This is why you're coming along!"

Aren't you supposed to be the adult here?

We actually made it onto our flight with five minutes to spare. This plane makes wearing seat belts mandatory for the whole flight so everyone is buckled up. Zack and Cody...I mean, ZACK, is actually behaving himself and I'm way too shocked. Our luggage is underneath the plane and I'm amazed that London's bags actually fit.

I'm sitting beside London with Zack and Cody in front. Moseby is behind me sitting beside an empty seat.

Zack turns around and rests his arms on the headrest. "You nervous, Sweet Thang?"

I smirk at him, "nope. You?"

He returns the expression, "Not in a million years! You know, if I was allowed to, I would go skydiving." He gives me a boastful smile and continues. "I love heights!"

"You're retarded, Zack." I hear Cody mutter under his breath.

Suddenly the pilot's voice echoes through the plane over the speaker. "Attention boarders of the American Airlines, we will be taking off in one minute. Please turn off all cellphones and put on your safety belts because it may be a bumpy start. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight."

I hear Moseby shuffling in his seat. I turn around and his face shows that he definitely is nervous. Poor guy. I guess he isn't too fond of flying.

I can feel the plane start moving as it gets faster and faster. It feels extremely neat and I sit back and look out the window to watch. Cody turns around slightly to face me with a white face. "M-Maddie..?" Oh crap, is he going to be sick?

"What is it Cody?"

"I don't feel well..."

Oh man...

He sticks out his hand so I hold it. He pulls back which confuses me. What does he want?

"Can I have some Gravol?" Gravol? I didn't bring any Gravol.

"I don't have any Cody." I tell him and he shrinks in his seat. "Moseby has them."

Oh goodness just deal with it and turn around. I can't be fooling around with this now. He should've taken pills BEFORE we got onto the plane.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and Moseby hands me a box of Gravol. Oh thank goodness. I open the box and quickly give Cody one of the pills along with my water bottle. I watch him as he takes it and I see Zack glaring at him, probably because he's using my water bottle. I so don't need this.

The water bottle drops onto the floor and because the plane is tilted, it rolls to the back of the plane. Ah! I reach to catch it but I feel London's arm go across my chest. "Maddie! Doesn't this feel cool?"

I give her a smile. I guess she's the only one besides me that likes planes. "Yeah it does!"

Finally the plane is in the air and it straightens out. I guess I'll have to get my bottle later. It's only a plastic one so who really cares anyway?

Zack unbuckles his seatbelt and kneels in his seat, turned around to face me. I give him a death glare. Don't you even start this...

"Buckle back up Zack. Don't start this." I warn him. He obviously doesn't take me seriously and dares to smile at me. "I'm fine I'm fine." Cody is too busy reading a book to notice what's going on and Moseby is already asleep behind me. I nudge London but she's too busy cloud gazing. Why can't I go home?

I think he reads my expression because he says, "don't be stressed. This is going to be a fun trip!"

I'm sorry I'm stressed but goodness gracious I have to watch over two twin boys that always get in trouble. How can I NOT be stressed?

He gets up and walks towards me. "Zack!" I whisper in a threatning voice. "Sit!"

He ignores me and kneels beside me. "But I want to be with you."

I glare at him again and ignore his sweet words. "Sit." He shakes his head no which frustrates me even more. I don't want to get in trouble because Zack can't sit down and behave. "Don't make me get Moseby. He's sleeping so he'll be even more grumpy if he's woken up because of you."

I watch horror strike across Zack's face before it fading. He nuzzles his cheeks against my arm and smiles. "It would be kind of romantic if we cuddled on a plane."

Before I can respond I hear something hit the floor hard. It snaps Cody out of his reading trance and he bends down to look. He holds up Zack's Gameboy that appears to have a little crack in the screen. "NO!" Zack yells and runs over to it. He yanks it from Cody and gently rubs the screen. He turns it on and once he sees that it still works, he sighs in relief. "It still lives!" The thing does look pretty beat up so I guess another scratch won't make a difference.

Cody then notices Zack being out of his seat. "Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

I then raise my eye at Zack and he smiles innocently. "I was cuddling with my woman."

Cody scoffs and focuses once again on his book. Zack does sit down though and plays his Gameboy. I notice he's not buckling up so I lean over and whisper in his ear. "If you buckle up, you'll make me really happy."

He turns around and once he sees my smiling face, he turns back around and does as I ask. Maybe bribing him will get me through this weekend with no hastle.


End file.
